Rays and Sparks
by Snuffle
Summary: After Season Three. Is Baltor truly defeated?


**Together We Can**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 1: Wishing Star**

It was three weeks after Baltor's defeat. The night was clear and dark, enlightened by the full moon and sparkles of colorful lights from Alfea High School. A fairy owl sat perched on a nearby tree branch. From there, he could see everything that was going on in Alfea. It looked as if Alfea was having a great party. The Red Fountain School boys were there, so were the witches from Cloud Tower. Everyone was dressed expensively, and a few couples were dancing their night in the Great Hall. Ms. Faragonda, known as the Alfea High School headmistress, was seated by Saladin and Ms. Griffin, talking earnestly about the recent events. Everything seemed to go fine and peaceful, and the owl sat happily enjoying the night view. But the peacefulness did not last long. He felt a small twinge of unease, and a Dark feeling roaming around. A sudden conversation that started right below him broke his thoughts, and he looked down to see who was talking.

Bloom and Sky were watching the night view together.

"Look!" Bloom exclaimed. "There's something shinning in the sky…"

The owl turned its head to look. Sure enough, sparks of light were forming in the dark sky, illuminating some of the tree tops in the forest. Bloom and Sky watched fascinated as the sparks grew bigger and bigger, forming some sort of bright tail.

"It's a meteor!" exclaimed Bloom excitedly. "It's the Dragon Spark Meteor. It returns every five years, and is the most magical meteor above all. It is known to bring every wish wished upon it to come true. I half- seen it back on Earth when I was twelve, but it came and disappeared in a blink and I was only able to see a flash of light in the sky. Griselda showed us the pictures before. I can't believe I'm really looking at it! It's simply wonderful!"

"Why is it appearing and moving that slowly?" asked Sky, confused.

"It's because of the magical haze over here. It slows the process of the meteor's travel. It can take about 15 minutes for it to appear and disappear."

"Wow, you sure have knowledge," Sky grinned. "So what are you going to wish for?"

"Do you think I should ask it how to find my parents?" asked Bloom quietly.

"Sure, it's a great idea," replied Sky, although there was a little disappointment in his voice. "But how is it going to tell you the answer to your question?"

"Griselda said if you paste a piece of paper on your door, you will wake up the next morning to see the answer written on it. Others won't be able to see the answer, though; they will just think the paper is a blank. But if you are the person that wished on it, you will see the answer clearly."

"Okay, go on ahead," replied Sky, his enthusiasm completely drained out of his voice. Bloom knew he was rather disappointed. Maybe she should make a wish for them both. As much as she wanted to meet Miriam and Oritel, she put Sky first. Bloom decided to change her wish.

"I wish to know how to step into the future with Sky."

That took Sky completely by surprise, and his smile was brought back on his face. "Creative wish, Bloom," laughed Sky. "But I seriously thought you wanted to meet your parents. Why didn't you-"

"Because I put you first," smiled Bloom.

"Thanks, Bloom," replied Sky and gave her a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella was thrilled to see the Dragon Spark Meteor, which was an amazing sight. The other girls were too, very excited and discussed what wish they should make. Two minutes had passed since Bloom informed them of the nearby meteor, and the Dragon Spark was deliberately disappearing from the view.

"I don't know what to wish for!" exclaimed Stella desperately. "Bloom, what did you wish for?"

"I wished that I could know how to step into the future with Sky," smiled Bloom. "C'mon, Stella, it will be fun! You and Brandon may have a few children. You will be able to see your future with Brandon!"(Truthfully, Bloom had wished that wish not only to make Sky happy, but also to see if she would meet Miriam and Oritel in the future.) The Dragon Spark was disappearing quickly. The girls made their wishes, which were the same as Bloom's.

"Great! We can step into the future together!" Stella clapped her hands in glee.

The enjoyable party came to an end. Bloom, Stella and the others returned to their dorms excitedly, pasting pieces of paper on their dorm doors. If they were more alert, they should see a faint purple mist drifting around the dorm. On the contrary, all the girls were far too excited to take notice of any disturbance in the air. What could possibly go wrong on a cheerful night like this? Slowly, one by one, the girls were weakened by the purple, velvety mist, and they felt so drained and exhausted from the party that none of them bid each other goodnight before flopping into the beds, fully clothed. More mist drifted in from the open windows, weakening all the teachers and students, including the unaware headmistress, which fell asleep on her desk. Everything became quiet and still and only the rhythmic breathing of the fairies at dead beat were heard. Once all was asleep, unknowingly, the answer of the wishing star arrived, written clearly on their pieces of paper.

After a few minutes of ensuring the spell went well, a tall, hooded figure appeared by each dorm door of the six fairies. He turned to Bloom's dorm door first, and used a shimmering invisible liquid the erase the answer of the Wishing Star. Then he produced a special quill, and wrote his own answer on the paper, saying 'Enter deep into the forest with Sky, and use your Dragon Fire to activate your Water Star. A portal will open, and you must yell 'I want to step into the future (how many years). Then enter the portal with Sky, and you will find yourself in the future.' Smiling his dark smile, he turned to erase Flora's answer on the piece of paper. However, the fairy owl that sensed something was wrong flew into the corridor, twittering loudly. The hooded figure immediately snapped his finger thrice, and he vanished at once, leaving no trail of him behind. At least, he thought, he was able to change Bloom's answer. By tomorrow, Bloom will never be seen again, here or on Earth. She will be living in a dead world, so will Sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the girls woke up filled with excitement and enthusiasm, admitting they had wonderful dreams. Bloom made her mistake, and ignored the usual twinge of unease. None knew that Bloom's answer on the piece of paper was altered, and as for the fairy owl, it was never to be seen again. They quickly dressed and peeled off the piece of paper stuck on their dorm door. Tecna stared at the paper. "It says 'Use your power and activate your Water Star. A portal will open before you. Step into it holding the hand of Timmy, and yell out loud example: 'I want to go to the future (how many years) with Timmy', and there you will find yourself.'"

"Hey, mine says the same," said Musa. "But it says hold the hand of Riven."

"Everyone's is the same," smiled Flora.

"Mine's not," said Bloom. "It says 'Enter deep into the forest with Sky, and use your Dragon Fire to activate your Water Star. A portal will open, and you must yell 'I want to step into the future (how many years). Then enter the portal with Sky, and you will find yourself in the future.' Do you think my answer could be well, altered?"

"No! Who would do that? I think its' because you're an exception- you have the Dragon Fire. That's why it's not the same. What color is the font of the answer?" said Stella.

"Navy," replied Bloom.

"My answer is printed in orange," said Layla. Tecna, Flora, Stella and Musa agreed.

"Well, so you don't think my answer is altered?"

"No. C'mon Bloom, let's go inform the boys to come here and step into the future! We're graduating, and there are no classes to worry about. Yahoo! What more could be better than this?" Stella danced out of sight, reaching for her hand phone. Bloom ignored her sixth sense and, too, reached for her phone to contact Sky.

In front of a Spying Globe, the hooded figure smiled. His plan was a success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky arrived together with the other boys after breakfast, including Nabu. Bloom and Sky left deep into the forest, and the others went to the outskirts of the school grounds to activate their Water Stars. Suddenly, Flora remembered something.

"Wait, how are we supposed to know how to return from the future?" she asked. The piece of paper that wrote the answer of the Wishing Star gleamed again. 'Hold the Water Star to your heart, and tightly hold Helia's hand. Say 'Return to the past.' Everyone was ready to step into their own future. "See you in the future!" laughed Stella. All the girls held their boyfriends' hands and jumped into their portal, and it closed behind them. Flora and Helia were left standing alone there. Flora was extremely uneasy.

"Bloom might not know how to return to our time. I must go and inform her. I'll be right back." Flora fled into the forest, using the Voice of Nature to guide her to Bloom. She found Bloom just in time to see her vanishing into the portal. "Bloom, stop!" yelled Flora, but it was too late. As quick as lightning, she produced the piece of paper which her Answer was return on, and wrote:

'Dear Bloom,

To return to our time, hold your Wishing Star against your heart, and clutch Sky's hand tightly. Then say clearly 'Return to the Past.' Then you'll return here.

Love,

Flora~XXX

She threw the paper into the portal and prayed that Bloom would receive it. She left for Helia, and stepped into the portal together with him.

Bloom's answer was altered. She was not supposed to activate her Water Star with her Dragon Fire, as the Water Star was the exact opposite of the Dragon Fire. Instead of traveling into the future, she had traveled into the past five years. As Sky and her traveled into deeper into the portal, two more portals opened up, swallowing Sky into one, and Bloom into one. This happened because five years ago, Sky was supposed to be at Earklyone, and Bloom was supposed to be on Earth. Sky, knowing the portal was going to separate him and Bloom, clutched her hand tightly, not meaning to let her go. In the end, Sky and Bloom traveled into the portal leading to Earth. As the portal came to an end, its magic washed away their memories that they were not supposed to have in the past five years. It was such a pain that both Bloom and Sky slipped away into unconsciousness. As for Sky, his memories from his childhood until now were all washed away and replaced with new ones. The note, however, reached Bloom, and got tangled up in her hair.

Through the Spy Globe, the hooded figure smiled again. The portal, who was transporting to Earth, could not allow any object that was magical enters, and so it swallowed up Bloom's Water Star. The note that Flora threw, however, remained in Bloom's hair as it was surprisingly stuck to her, but the words written on it were washed away by the magic.

Bloom flopped onto her bed in her room, sleeping soundly, and looking much younger. Sky was thrown into a small home (known to him as his adoptive parents', as his memories were altered), and he was too, sleeping in his room. They had arrived five years in the past. They were in a world that was dead, a world that has passed.

In Sky's altered memory, his name is Brandon, and he grew up in the orphanage from 3 years. A couple adopted him when he was only 3 plus, and since then he lived in a house three miles away from Gardenia. He had five best friends, which were Tom, Role, Natil, Bryan and Herod.

The next morning, Bloom awoke to find her mum heaving her trunks onto the car. Her bicycle was packed into the boot, and her mum came charging into her room to wake her up. Bloom was surprised. Why was she doing that?

"Bloom, come down quickly and have breakfast. We're about to send you off."

"Send me off?" Bloom repeated, ever more surprised.

"Don't you remember? Crawford High School! We enrolled you…"

"Oh!" Bloom exclaimed, remembering it. Somehow the memory seemed so distant. She got up, dressed, and hurriedly ran downstairs for breakfast. She suddenly felt sad. She was leaving the only family she knew. She was going to High School. Her father and mother looked surprisingly stern and dreamy at the same time. She could not tell what they were thinking.

"Dad, Mum, what's the matter?"

Her father sighed. "She's old enough. She ought to know." Her mother nodded in agreement, a sad expression suddenly welling up on her face.

"Bloom," he said gently. "Truthfully, you, well, you are not our daughter." The words struck Bloom as the truth lay on her, but somehow, _somehow_, she felt as if she knew it all along.

"I thought you told me before…" muttered Bloom. How did she know it? She did not remember her parents telling her that she did not belong to their family. But somehow in a distant memory… Bloom was so confused she did not want to talk anymore. "Forget it, Mum, Dad," she smiled comfortingly. "It does not matter. As long as you love me, and I love you too, everything's going to be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After bidding goodbye to her parents, she turned off and headed towards the corridor. She found a vaguely familiar boy kicking a stone as he walked. He looked up and saw Bloom. As if lightning had just struck him, he stopped dead and stared at Bloom. Neither knew that they had met each other in the future.

**Author's Note: Dreadfully sorry! I know its' so confusing, and boring too, but please be kind and review! I'll reply all your questions if you have any. Stay tuned please!**


End file.
